


Permission

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Balinor Lives (Merlin), Canon Era, Courting Rituals, Crack, Dragonlords (Merlin), Flirting, Hunith is a sweetie, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, POV Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Gwaine goes to seek permission from Merlin's parents, to court the Warlock
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 24
Kudos: 448





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for rowrowrowurboat, thank you for the suggestion!!

Gwaine was nervous. This was utterly ridiculous, he shouldn’t be this afraid to talk to a man, yet he was standing outside of the home. He decided against taking his sword inside, removed the strap and placed it down to the side, before raising his hand to knock. A brief moment, in which he collected himself, before he knocked three times, taking a step back and letting out the breath he’d been holding. Part of him hoped that nobody would answer, at least then he could pretend he had tried, but no such luck.

The door opened, the familiar face of Hunith appearing. When she spotted him, a bright smile spread across her face, if a little confused.

‘Sir Gwaine! What can I do for you? Oh, do come in my boy.’ That was what he loved about her, so friendly to all of the Knights, and he stepped into the home. She moved back across to the fire, while he looked around and tried his best not to fidget. He was a Knight, Knights did not fidget. They didn’t become nervous because they were attempting to have an important conversation.

‘Sorry for disturbing you, Hunith, I was just wondering if I could have a word with you and Balinor.’ There, that wasn’t so difficult, and from the slight smirk at the corner of her lips, she knew exactly what this was about.

‘Of course, my husband should be back soon. Would you like some stew?’ Gwaine was more than happy to accept, the woman radiated out motherly affection that he had been lacking ever since he was a boy, he couldn’t help but feel slightly warm under her sweet words and gentle smiles. Perhaps that was why Arthur was afraid of her, she truly could reduce a grown man to nothing more than a boy, wanting the comfort that came so easily from her.

‘And how is my boy?’ This topic, Gwaine could excel at. He began to tell her of their latest Hunt, in which Merlin had narrowly managed to save them using his Magic, and Arthur had pouted for the entire journey back. He made sure to include all the good parts, minimising the danger, and of course, to big himself up a little. After all, he needed them to think highly of him.

Hunith laughed along, insisting on checking his arm after he admitted to being cut with a sword, but the wound had been bandaged nicely and she tutted as she checked over it, before applying some of the magical paste that Merlin always brought with them, then reapplying the bandage.

‘Tell me, Gwaine, do you have any siblings?’ The question took him by shock, and he almost reeled backwards, an instinct of not wanting to answer questions about who he was. Merlin knew about his family, and so did Lancelot, to an extent, but that was about it. All the others knew, was that he was nobility.

‘I do. A younger half-sister.’ He had not thought about her in so long, as came the natural instinct to bury the past under all his smiles and flirtation. Hunith regarded him for a moment, before sitting opposite and taking his hands in hers.

‘Your Mother remarried?’ She guessed, and he nodded, found the words spilling out. The last time he had told the truth, it had been under a starry sky with Merlin by his side, the two of them laying back on the grass and revealing secrets that he never would have trusted anyone with.

‘My father died in battle, and my Mother struggled to provide. She went to the King, to ask for support, but he refused her anything. Only by remarrying, could she provide for herself again.’ And he’d lost all support for nobility, plus gained a step-father that hated the fact that Gwaine was heir to the property that they lived on.

‘I’m sorry for your loss.’ Hunith said sympathetically, thumbs brushing the backs of his knuckles. He weakly smiled, looked away from the warm gaze.

‘I can imagine why you are here, Gwaine.’ She sat back, and Gwaine straightened himself, tried to look presentable.

‘I’ve seen the way you look at my son, the way you try to protect him.’ This was it, the moment where she either showed her permission, or turned him away. For a woman that had only one child, he could understand why she would be so protective over him.

‘I’d do anything for him, Hunith. He means…’ He paused, not used to speaking so emotionally to anyone other than Merlin,

‘He’s worth more than the armour I wear, or the King that I’ve promised to serve.’ More than his oath, or anything he could ever claim to his name. Hunith regarded him, before standing up and moving to collect the stew.

‘When did you fall in love with him?’ That wasn’t what he’d expected, Gwaine momentarily faltered, before the moment became very clear.

‘When he first told me that he didn’t care if I was a Knight or not, that anyone with a heart as good as mine deserved his attention. That he would protect me, even if I thought I didn’t deserve it.’ Hunith brought the bowl across, and he accepted it with a smile, watched the Mother move back to the hearth.

‘He’s a good boy, my Merlin.’ The door opened, and Gwaine abandoned the bowl to stand up, to straighten his back and look to Balinor, who regarded him with a small smile.

‘An unexpected pleasure, Sir Gwaine.’ He bowed his head to the man, before accepting the arm he’d offered out, shaking it in a show of friendliness.

‘What can we do for you?’ The man asked, walking across to wrap an arm around his wife, to press a kiss to her temple with all the affection that Gwaine wished he could have with Merlin.

‘He’s come to gain our permission to Court Merlin.’ Hunith told her husband, and Balinor’s gaze returned to Gwaine, who held still.

‘Has he now.’ He looked amused, and Hunith batted his arm with a smile.

‘Go easy on the boy, Bal.’ The Dragonlord looked more terrifying than he ever had before, and that was saying something.

‘Tell me, son, have you ever felled a tree?’

**

Gwaine was sweating, tired and exhausted by the time Balinor called an end to their “bonding” time, Hunith scolding the both of them as they returned to the home. Finally, the Dragonlord turned to him, a look that almost could have been called acceptance on his face.

‘I give you my permission, to court my son.’ He could have cried in relief, went to thank him, but Balinor continued,

‘But, if you hurt him, you’ll end up like the tree.’ Gwaine swallowed, thought back to the axe the man had wielded, then offered his most sincere smile.

‘Keep him safe, Gwaine.’ Hunith pleaded, worried, and the Knight nodded.

‘You have my word.’ He promised, and she stepped forwards to kiss his cheek.

‘And you, Gwaine. Stay safe.’

**

Merlin hadn't stopped laughing for a good hour, and that was how the other Knights found them. The King looked between them, focusing on Gwaine, like it was his fault that the Warlock was finding this situation so amusing.

‘Why do you look like you’ve gone five rounds with Percival?’ Arthur asked, and Gwaine regretted not bathing before he came to find Merlin.

‘I went to ask Balinor’s permission to Court Merlin.’ He admitted, and Arthur looked just as terrified at the mention of the Dragonlord.

‘Did he say yes?’ Leon inquired, and Gwaine nodded.

‘But if I hurt him…’

‘He’ll end up felled like a tree.’ Merlin squeaked out, before bursting into laughter all over again.


End file.
